


I'll love you for infinity

by sapphire (lunariajen)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Cupid AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunariajen/pseuds/sapphire
Summary: Chenle and Jaemin, two most popular love advisors around. The rivalry is inevitable. Both of them think they've got the upper hand since they're... well, a cupid. What they don't know is, so is the other individual.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee, Na Jaemin/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45
Collections: Love Dream 2020





	I'll love you for infinity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chenjisthisandthat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenjisthisandthat/gifts).



> ahh happy valentine's day everybody, may you end up in a relationship as sweet as markren's here. i had fun writing this, i hope you all enjoy reading it as well <3
> 
> [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2ldG7wEOog9HycJoa8jOAU&si=da9c7fcbae7b40b4)

"You consider him a threat?" The question echoes in the hall.

"Well— No, of course not, I know I'm better."

"You consider it a competition?!" Renjun throws his hands up and sighs with resignation.

Chenle tries to explain himself as the two make their way to the studio. Giving love advice is not a job (well, sort of), nor a competition to him – he just wants people to be happy. But ever since the infamous Nana appeared, he can't help but feel like there's some sort of… rivalry between them.

"You're live in three…" One member of the staff says. "Two… one…" 

Chenle takes a deep breath and smiles as he leans to the microphone. "Hello everybody, this is Seoul's National University's radio and now we begin Love Station! My name is Chenle…"

"My name is Renjun."

"...And we're here to help you all out with your relationship struggles. Submit your stories through contacting us on Instagram, SNU Love Station."

"Next playing: _What you want_ by Two Door Cinema Club."

As the song plays the two look through the script once again. Later on, Renjun reads a story of a girl finding out her boyfriend's cheating on her with his classmate. A cliché, but upsets Chenle just as much every time.

"Eh? And you're still wondering if you should stay with him? Drop him, girl, I bet that loser won't get to feel the warmth of a woman in the next two years." Chenle smirks to himself. "I can feel that your next partner will be much better. Incomparable, even. They'll come to you when you least expect it and it'll take you some time to realize your feelings, but it's worth it."

Chenle does that a lot: tells people his little predictions, says he relies on the stars and his intuition. The listeners love it because, well, he's never wrong. 

But not everyone is fond of his technique.

♡♡♡ 

"What kind of advice is that?!" Jaemin huffs and buries themselves in their duvet.

"What's wrong with it?" Haechan's voice rings from the video chat on Jaemin's phone.

"Is he a relationship advisor or a fortune-teller?!"

Haechan shakes his head and sighs. "Maybe he's both? Why does that bother you anyway?"

"Because what if he accidentally hurts someone with a wrong prediction?!"

"Oh, shut up. You're just afraid he'll steal all your customers."

"They're not customers to me, it's not like I get paid– But it's my job! I'm a cupid, Haechan!" Jaemin rolls on the bed and burrows their face in a pillow. "If nobody asks me for love advice I'll have to go back _up_."

Haechan stares at Jaemin's ceiling and shoulder visible on his screen. "Then stop whining and show the world you're better."

♡♡♡ 

"Oh, Mark came to pick us up." Chenle notices and soon after that Renjun falls into his boyfriend's embrace.

"I'm so glad you're here." He sighs and he wraps his arms around Mark's neck. "It's getting pretty cold outside."

Chenle passes by them as the two share a kiss. "Disgusting. Let's go, you two."

Once in the car, he can't help but wince at the sight of Mark shifting the gears while simultaneously holding Renjun's hand. He might be a cupid, yes, but watching his two best friends being all lovey-dovey every single day can be beyond exhausting.

Renjun's and Chenle's phones light up at the same time, signaling a notification. Chenle checks it and immediately lets out a gasp. 

"Na Jaemin messaged us."

"Oh? What do they want?" Renjun turns his head to the side.

Chenle stays quiet for a while, reading the message over and over again. “They’re being a bitch.”

“Jaemin? Aren’t they like an angel?”

“They started by saying ‘Hey, I know I’m incomparably better than you but...’. Do they sound like an angel to you?!” Chenle nearly shoves his phone into Renjun’s face. The boy's eyebrows furrow as he reads the text. 

"They want to… compete with us? Over who gets more couples to get together on Valentine's day?"

"Yup. Whoever wins gets control over the loser’s respective platform for a week."

"And what are we going to do?"

"What else? Accept the challenge!"

♡♡♡ 

ㄱ

 **na jaemin** 💗

@nalvecntr

_nana's love center! they/them, pan, love specialist._

_ask me for any love advice_ 💕

ㄴ

_"I have a crush on a girl from the year below, we're taking the same extra classes. We hang out a lot, just the two of us, and I feel like she's helping me to become the best version of myself. The problem is, I'm also a girl and I'm afraid even though she's bisexual she only likes me as a friend. Should I confess and risk our friendship to fall apart or quietly extinguish the feelings I have for her?"_ Jaemin reads aloud and glances at the three boys in their bedroom.

"This is such a common situation." Haechan sighs. 

"That's true but the thing is…" Jaemin falls down onto their bed. "She'll get rejected. If everything goes as planned, her crush will meet her lifelong love in three months."

"But it's never granted, is it?" Jisung asks as he sits beside them. "People have free will, you can only urge them to fall in love but whether they will… is a different story."

"If she doesn't get rejected, even if her crush meets that someone, she'll be able to date her for three months." Jeno chimes in. "That doesn't seem so bad."

Jaemin hides their face in their palms and groans. "Yeah, but people get awkward after they break up. They were supposed to be friends and keep in touch for years!"

Discussions like this are a common occurrence for Jaemin's friends – they know which people are meant to be together, but fate likes to work in mysterious ways. Sometimes random human choices lead to a crucial event in their lives.

In the end, the great love expert and a cupid with over seventy years of experience, Na Jaemin, flips a coin and with gritted teeth writes in response: _you should totally confess!_

♡♡♡ 

After _Can I Call You Tonight_ by Dayglow stops playing, Chenle puts his coffee away with a sigh. He admits he’d rather nap instead.

“Alright, now it’s time for another message from our listener! Shall I read it?” Renjun says to the mic and starts reading without waiting for Chenle’s response. “ _Hello, Love Station! I need advice and I feel like my friends will be mad at me if I tell them this. There’s someone I like, and I believe they like me back, we even kissed once while drunk. The problem is that they’re in a serious relationship they’re unwilling to end. I acknowledge that and do not pursue them, but they’re still inappropriately clingy. I don’t know what to do...”_

Renjun and Chenle glance at each other. Chenle clears his throat. 

“That is indeed a complicated situation.”

“Yeah, it’s quite complex and you don’t really have full control over the situation.” Renjun ponders as he props up his head on his hand. “Obviously, you shouldn’t participate in cheating, right… I think it’s this person who should rethink their actions. If they loved their partner they wouldn’t get involved with you in such a way, so I’m guessing the relationship is not fully their choice. Nonetheless, it’s inappropriate for you two to interact romantically. If I were you, I’d stop that. Besides that, in my personal opinion trusting a cheater is... silly. Chenle, what do you think?”

“I agree. Your crush doesn’t seem like a reliable person. Yeah, sometimes it happens that the person meant for you is already taken but I don’t think that’s the case here. Maybe…” Chenle takes a few seconds to think, using his cupid sense. “Maybe you should talk to their significant other. This can end up in many ways, but I think they’ll appreciate that you informed them about what their partner is doing.”

“Yeah, we hope you make a choice that you won’t regret, good luck,” Renjun says and his voice suddenly turns more formal. “We will be back with another story after a song. Now playing – _Mariposa_ by Peach Tree Rascals.”

♡♡♡ 

“Have you noticed they play many songs that went viral on TikTok?’ Jaemin snorts. “How original. They should play _Bamboleo_ by Gipsy Kings.” They say as they decorate their Instagram story with hearts before posting it.

“Are you serious?”

“...What do you think, Haechan?” They roll their eyes. 

“Well, I don’t know. I saw you malfunction when you saw this one white girl do that challenge just a week ago.” Haechan lies his head on the pillow.

“Can’t I appreciate pretty humans?” Jaemin shrugs. “There’s nothing wrong with that. I could even date a human if I wanted to.”

“Do you have anyone in mind?”

“Nope.” Just as Jaemin says that a post from the SNU Love Station account pops up on their feed. “Songs for the day?” They read out loud. “From Conan Grey, Melanie Martinez, and Ariana Grande, huh…”

“You’re so negative... As if you weren’t blasting _Greedy_ today in the morning.” Haechan can’t help but laugh. “What have these two poor Chinese boys done to you?”

Jaemin only frowns in response and turns around in bed so their back is facing their friend.

♡♡♡ 

“Stop being so cute. I’m about to choke at the love in the air. It’s so thick you could cut it with a knife and serve on a plate.”

Renjun sticks his tongue out in response and wraps his arms around Mark’s neck, sitting on his lap while the boy does his coding homework.

“You complain so much about it, maybe it’s time for you to date somebody too, huh?” Mark chuckles.

Chenle lets out a dramatic sigh from his favorite resting place in the head of Mark’s bed. “I just don’t find anyone attractive—”

Renjun narrows his eyes as he watches Chenle go quiet and stare at his phone. He’s known this particular cupid for three years and if anyone’s able to decipher his true feelings, it’s Huang Renjun.

“Who did you see?”

“No one.”

“Chenle.”

“I said it’s no one!”

“Hold on, baby, I have to get up—” Renjun whispers to Mark as he stands up but Chenle’s already up on his feet too, heading towards the door.

“Stay back! Go kiss your boyfriend or something. I’m going to get us boba, how about that?” The cupid doesn’t wait for Renjun to reply, already closing the door behind him.

Renjun sits back down but checks his phone and bursts out with laughter once he opens Instagram. “Mark, he— He’s kind of silly for somebody who’s lived for two centuries, don’t you think?” 

“Chenle? Yeah.” Mark smiles at the sight of Renjun giggling at his phone. ”What did he do this time, baby?” He runs his hand through the boy’s hair.

“He opened Jaemin’s Insta story. Look.”

“Oh…” Mark glances at the picture with Ariana’s _Greedy_ playing in the background. “Isn’t that already classified as, uh, somewhat of a thirst trap?”

“I’m afraid it is.” Renjun chuckles, a hint of mischief in his voice. He lays his head on Mark’s chest and types something on his phone. “I just reacted to it with a heart.”

“You must be having the time of your life, baby.” Mark chuckles as well and can’t help but take a break from homework to tightly embrace his boyfriend and kiss the top of his head.

“Oh, absolutely. Anyway... We should follow Chenle’s advice and kiss.”

“But I have to—” 

“HTML or me. Choose.”

Mark sighs but a smile appears on his face as he leans in.

♡♡♡

Jaemin is half asleep in their bed, in the middle of reassuring a teenage girl she'll find a boyfriend worthy of her love sooner or later, when they get a notification that the Seoul national uni's most popular radio show posted on Instagram. Not that Jaemin has their notifications on – they're pretty surprised at the sight of it themselves.

Their surprise only grows when they see the post: unlike the usual song recommendations accompanied by Huang Renjun's drawings, it's a picture of the two DJs with bubble tea.

Jaemin has seen Renjun's selcas before, the guy was cute, but was also in a relationship meant to last a lifetime. Chenle, however, caused Jaemin's lingering gaze to get more intense. Something about this boy felt odd. Oddly familiar, even if Jaemin is sure they’ve never seen Chenle before. Also, despite their unreasonable urge to compete with him, Jaemin has no choice but to admit he’s good looking.

Days pass by, Jaemin keeps complaining about Chenle’s and Renjun’s radio show and even vaguely posts about it to stir up some drama. Haechan rolls his eyes at them and decides to stir up drama as well.

“What do you want? It’s my nap time.”

“Let’s listen to the Love Station broadcast,” Haechan says with a sly smile. “I’m sure you’ll like it.”

Jaemin doesn’t protest and sits up on the couch in the living room. They live alone and do not attend college anymore. They managed to get three different degrees throughout all the years anyway.

Chenle’s voice rings out from Haechan’s phone followed by Renjun’s and soon girl in red starts playing.

“I really don’t understand why you’re making me listen to Chenle’s annoying voice today.” Jaemin sighs and lies back down.

He understands halfway through the message Renjun’s reading.

“ _My friend likes one of the hosts of your radio show_ —” Renjun coughs a few times. Haechan really wishes he could see his face. “ _They keep talking about him, spouting insults and all that, but I know they have a secret crush. They only wish you’d play some good music like Red Velvet. Please do so. If you’re interested, I can DM you their Instagram profile, I’m sure they’d love to chat with their idol a bit.”_

"That's unusual." Chenle laughs.

"I'm— Everybody, I'm taken and planning to get married to my partner in the future," Renjun says in an apologetic voice. "But Chenle's single, so single he can't look at my partner and me for longer than ten seconds at a time. I'm sure he's interested."

"Renjun, what are you saying?" Chenle keeps laughing and the two hosts bicker for a while. But in the end, Haechan gets his answer – Chenle allowed him to send the profile.

With one look at Jaemin, though, Haechan realized he might not get the chance to do it before his miserable end.

"Hey, Nana…"

"Don't _Nana_ me now. I will strangle you."

"Go on. I'm into choking."

Jaemin immediately retracts their hand and glares at their best friend. Cunning, evil, shameless best friend.

"What kind of bullshit is that?! Me? Having a crush on Chenle?!"

"Hey, I never mentioned any names. It's you who's making assumptions." Haechan grins as he looks at Jaemin, with messy bed hair and hoodie visibly too big, bulging with anger. "Don't frown or you'll get wrinkles on your cute face."

Jaemin can't think of any reply but stubbornly refuses to admit defeat. They cross their arms on their chest and turn around, their back facing chuckling Haechan. "Stupid." They say under their breath.

"Ah, sweetie, don't be like this. I'll go send them your profile now, how about that?" Haechan sits on the couch and tries to wrap his arm around Jaemin's shoulder but they slap it away.

"Do whatever you want."

Despite the audible threat in Jaemin's tone, Haechan takes it as an expression of consent and opens the app with a grin on his face.

♡♡♡

"You're blushing!"

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are!"

"No."

Renjun's stomach hurts from laughing but he can't help it, the sight of Chenle furiously red, clutching the phone in his hand… it's just too entertaining.

"Lee Haechan, that bastard!" Renjun slaps his knee, tears tingling in his eyes. "I should totally befriend him."

"You two would be a danger to society." Chenle pouts. Renjun is the first time this century who dares to make fun of him in such an unapologetic manner.

“What happened?” Mark walks into the hallway of the building where the studio is located and is met with the sight of Chenle sulking and Renjun wiping his tears. “Baby?” He takes Renjun into his arms right away, his eyebrows knitted.

“Na Jaemin’s friend sent us a message today.”

“Were they rude to you guys?”

“Oh, no. Rather the opposite.” Renjun steals a glance at Chenle facing away from them and chuckles again. “Apparently, Jaemin has a crush on our Chenle.”

“No way,” Mark smirks and looks at the quiet cupid. “But isn’t that good? As far as I know, Chenle has been liking all of their posts on his private account.”

Chenle no longer can defend himself. He watches helplessly as Renjun with a smile on his face types a message to Jaemin’s official account.

♡♡♡

Jaemin stares at the message from Renjun in disbelief. Haechan peeks over their shoulder and squints his eyes.

"Huh?" The corners of his lips perk up. "Hold on. Did Huang Renjun do the same thing I did?" He chuckles.

" _Hi, Nana. My friend likes you but he's reluctant to admit it. He curses you out and yet he blushes whenever your name comes up in a conversation. What should he do?"_

"What do I say?" Jaemin pinches the bridge of their nose. 

"Well? What do you want?" Haechan grins.

Jaemin rubs their temples and after a while settles for making a public post as usual. Their reply makes several people in the comments go bonkers.

" _He should ask me out._ "

♡♡♡

The two cupids, ironically, only managed to go on a date thanks to regular college kids. 

Naturally, both of them were reluctant – protesting, even – but Huang Renjun and Lee Haechan together can easily overpower the divine.

"The chocolate cake here is really good," Jaemin says, leaning back in the chair in the coffee shop. They attempt to appear leisurely and cool but it's tough to maintain their composure when they can clearly see _them_.

The wings on Chenle's back.

And they know their own pair is just as visible to the other party.

Jaemin thought maybe the two of them could come to a silent agreement and not mention it but their hopes get crushed the moment Chenle opens his mouth.

"How old are you?"

"... Twenty-one."

"No, how old are you, _really_?"

Jaemin gulps and drops their gaze to the menu on the white table. "Seventy-eight."

They were not prepared for that at all.

"Oh, you're a child." Chenle chuckles and crosses his arms, leaning on the table to get a better look at the cupid in front of him.

"Then what about you?" Jaemin asks, a hint of regret in their tone. They should have stayed home and invited Jisung to play games.

"Two hundred forty-three."

"Really? You seem pretty childish for such an old man." They can't help but mock. 

Chenle's face grows red with anger. "You little kid, pay some respect to your senior!" 

To be frank, age holds no particular meaning to cupids, they come into existence fully developed. But it shows how much experience one has and how much respect they shall be given.

"In the eyes of humans, aren't I older than you?" Jaemin smirks. "Little kid."

Chenle scoffs but doesn't get to reply, interrupted by the waiter's arrival. They both order coffee and the chocolate cake Jaemin previously recommended. The conversation is smooth but full of vicious jabs and comments. Neither of them seems bothered by the lack of courtesy, though.

"I can't believe I didn't realize you're a cupid earlier." Jaemin gazes at the rain streaming down the window. "No normal person would give such odd love advice. I genuinely believed you’re trying to become a fortune-teller at some point."

"There's nothing wrong with my advice. You, youngsters, are just too revolutionary. And by the way, why did you choose such pronouns?"

"What's wrong with my pronouns?" Jaemin shrugs. "I am beyond gender."

Chenle acknowledges them with a low hum and ponders for a while. Thinking about it, gender is a social construct anyway. "Then how would your partner call you if not a boyfriend or girlfriend?"

Jaemin blinks a few times in disbelief as silence falls upon them. "You literally just said it, idiot." The corners of their lips quirk up and there's a playful glint in their eyes as they speak next. "You can call me the love of your life, though. Baby will also do but don't make it sound derogatory."

“Who would want to call you that?!” Chenle knits his eyebrows and averts his gaze, a red tint appearing on his cheeks once again this morning. “...Are you serious?” He abandons his dignity and asks after a few seconds.

Now it’s Jaemin’s turn to get startled. “Oh… I mean, you should take me out to dinner at least twice before that, but afterward... feel free, I guess.”

Cupids can date but it’s not an everyday occurrence for two of them to enter a relationship together. Chenle has fallen for someone no more than three times throughout the centuries. Looking at Jaemin now, he feels his heart thumping in his chest.

“Wait.” He says when they’re about to part ways, hit with a sudden realization. “Our bet. Is it still going on?’

“Of course.” Jaemin squints their eyes and smirks. “Prepare space for me when I go take over your radio for a week."

♡♡♡

”This feels like a fever dream.” Jisung furrows his eyebrows, his head resting on Jeno's lap as they occupy Jaemin’s couch.

“And yet.” Haechan lets out a dramatic sigh. “Jaemin went out on a date with that love advice guy from SNU. And not only have they scheduled another one, but it also turns out Chenle is a cupid too.”

“Oh. But… isn’t it fairer this way?” Jisung ponders, staring at the ceiling. "I’ve always felt like it was quite… unequal that a cupid is competing with a human over who gets more couples together.”

“It is unequal.” Haechan snorts. “But our Jaeminnie is still childish as if they’re not nearing their eighties. They want to win no matter what.”

Jaemin, sitting at the table, lets out a scoff and continues ignoring their friends. 

Chenle and Jaemin have been going out for over two weeks. Did they stop bickering? No. Did they have any intimacy other than brief hand-holding? Also no. Both Haechan and Renjun are beyond disappointed with the new couple. They expected cupids to be a bit more… lovey-dovey.

"You got a message."

"Yeah, I heard." Jaemin rests their head on their hand and leans against the table. 

"Shouldn't you check it?"

"Haechan, you're getting on my nerves." Despite their words, Jaemin takes a look at their phone – it's a question from one of their followers.

"And?" 

"Some girl asked if it's worth getting into a relationship if you know it will only last a while."

"What's your response, master?" Jeno asks, rubbing his eyes, still puffy after his nap.

"Relationships not always are meant to be forever, and nor they have to be." Jaemin shrugs as they make a post with the reply. "Some people only enter our lives to teach us something, give us beautiful memories, and leave. If a relationship with someone gives you happiness, you should enter it even if it's only for a short period of time."

"You and Chenle…" Jisung lets out a sigh and buries his face in Jeno's stomach. "...You two could literally be together forever."

Jaemin finger hovers over the screen of their phone for a few seconds. They clear their throat. "In theory. In practice, I doubt that'd be possible."

"Ah, even Jeno is more romantic than you." Haechan gets up from his seat and rolls his eyes. "Jaemin, Jaemin, stop working and go get dinner with us. We can also go bowling. Have you ever done that?" He stands behind Jaemin's seat and wraps his arms around their neck.

"I'm afraid I've done more things in my life than you can think of."

"Oh, come on, you're younger than my grandpa and he's less of a grumpy old man than you!"

"I bet Chenle's more fun to hang out with." Jisung mumbles.

♡♡♡

Indeed, Chenle is. Or at least that's the impression he gives out when he downs his third shot of clear vodka at two in the morning.

"You really don't feel anything?" Renjun widens his eyes, his face flushed red from the alcohol he's consumed.

"Nope. I told you guys my body is not like one of a human. Once I go to the place of my origin, it simply disappears."

"So you're not attached to it."

"Not really.”

The pub is dim, only illuminated by colorful neons, the walls black. Renjun sits on a stool, leaning on Mark and stroking his hand.

"Is that why you and Jaemin don't hug or kiss even though you've been dating for over a month?" He stares at Chenle with a blank face.

"Partially, yes. But also… not everyone is as horny as you.”

“What? I’m not horny!” Renjun knits his eyebrows and turns around to face Mark, seeking confirmation but only getting a silent stare in response. “You’re on his side?!”

“Uh, baby… I’m afraid Chenle’s correct. You didn't even wait two weeks before getting into my pants.”

Renjun pouts and goes quiet for a few minutes, only to continue babbling nonsense later on. Chenle watches him and Mark with a small smile. His heart aches at the realization that as the years pass by, eventually, they won’t be there for him. He turns on his phone and opens his messages.

[ Hey, are you asleep? ]

He waits a few minutes for Jaemin to reply, watching Renjun cling to his boyfriend.

[ _well, not anymore_ ]

[ _what do you want_ ]

[ I want to see you. ]

[ _in the middle of the night ??_ ]

[ _what happened, mr “premarital eye contact is a sin”_ ]

[ Don’t get any ideas. I just want to talk. ]

[ _okay then you know where my house is_ ]

[ _are you okay??_ ]

[ _baby?_ ]

[ Yes. It may be just alcohol and two annoying love birds. Maybe emo hours. ]

In fifteen minutes the three friends get into Mark’s car and soon Chenle finds himself standing in front of Jaemin’s house. The younger cupid opens the door looking like they were asleep just two minutes ago, which is not far from the truth. 

“Come in.”

“Actually… can you grab a coat and go outside with me?”

“Onto the rooftop?” Jaemin guesses. They’ve done that before.

“Yeah.”

“Alright. If I get sick it’s your fault.”

Jaemin comes back a short while later with a coat, blanket, and a sleeping bag. It’s February, after all. They head to the flat roof of the garage and sit down on the spread sleeping back. Jaemin nestles themselves in the blanket and glances at Chenle, who stares up at the starry sky. They reach out and entangle their fingers in Chenle’s black hair. 

“Baby… Why did you want to talk?”

Chenle lets out a sigh and turns his head around to meet Jaemin’s eyes. “You were called into existence during the war, right?’

Jaemin blinks a few times, an uncomfortable feeling rising in his stomach. “Yes... Watching people fall in love while the world around them was in shambles was both breaking my heart and giving me hope, to be honest...”

“I know. I’ve seen many wars. But what’s on my mind today is… our friends. In a hundred years, none of them will be here anymore... I always tell myself I won’t get attached to any humans and then I always do.” Chenle let out a short chuckle but there was no hint of happiness in his voice.

Jaemin looks at him in silence for a few seconds before leaning in and hugging him. “I understand. That’s how it is, unfortunately. But why are you worrying now that they’re still here?” They run their hand through his hair over and over again, placing a kiss on his forehead once in a while. “Chenle, you should enjoy your time with your friends and make the best memories, alright? I know you’ve been through a lot already and you must be tired but life still has so much to offer. You don’t have to worry about anything right now. Just try to make the best out of what you’ve got.” 

In the cold and quiet night, the two cupids sit under the starry sky and pour their hearts out. Once their tears have dried, they go back down to Jaemin’s bedroom and fall asleep in each other’s embrace.

♡♡♡

The remaining time until Valentine's day passes at a frightening speed. The rivalry between Chenle and Jaemin, however, diminishes day by day, replaced by a whole different feeling.

Chenle finds himself scrolling through Jaemin’s posts, lying in his bed. His roommate is still in class, so Chenle can smile at his phone in peace without feeling like an idiot. He leaves a comment, causing some people to connect the dots. They weren’t planning to announce their relationship but Chenle admits hearing people say they look cute together warms his heart up a little.

He’s waiting for today’s radio broadcast with excitement – it’s their first Valentine’s day and it’s going to be half an hour longer than usual. Chenle admits he loves being a radio DJ a lot and he’s beyond happy whenever somebody catches him on the campus to tell him their relationship is doing well thanks to his advice. 

“Backstreet Boys, everybody.” Renjun sighs into the mic. “My boyfriend suggested we play love songs from the 90s today. No, you won’t be getting 5 Seconds of Summer. Unfortunate, I know.”

“While we’re talking about boyfriends, everybody who got into a relationship thanks to my genius advice, please go vote in a poll on Nana’s Love Center Instagram account.” Chenle chimes in. “Today we won’t be reading any heartbreak stories, and instead share something happy, how about that? You can still send us a message!”

Once they’re done, Renjun leaves with Mark to go get their fancy romantic dinner. Chenle waits in the hall of the building for Jaemin to pick him up as well. It’s dark and cold outside, and it started snowing all of sudden – one of the worst weathers available, in Chenle’s opinion. He’s delighted like never before at the sight of Jaemin’s car finally stopping by the entrance. 

“I waited for so long.” Chenle whines as he gets inside and fastens the seatbelt. 

“Sorry, babe. I had to make sure our reservation is all set.”

“I told you we don’t have to get a fancy dinner like Renjun.”

“And yet you kept talking about how cliche it is. Considering you were equally negative about me at first, I guessed you’d actually like to have a romantic dinner as well.” Jaemin smiles at him and redirects their attention back to the road. 

“...Will there be candles?” Chenle abandons his dignity and asks, pouting slightly. 

“Of course. It will be as cliche as it can get.”

Jaemin didn’t lie. Chenle watches with amazement at the dinner table straight like from a romantic comedy. “This is perfect.” He whispers.

Jaemin laughs and takes a seat, which Chenle does as well. They chat for a while and eat the fancy, overpriced food. After Chenle’s done admiring the restaurant and the cupid in front of him, they head to Jaemin’s place. As midnight strikes, they watch the poll results stabilize.

“...A tie?! How is this possible?” The counter stops at the exact same number on both sides.

“Now what?”

Jaemin runs their hand through their hair and pouts, deep in thought. “Wait… Hey, Chenle.”

“Yeah?”

“Do you want to marry me?”

Chenle’s eyes widen. “I— Uh? What for?” He gulps as his heart picks up its pace. “I mean if you want to... then sure.”

Jaemin gives him a bright grin and grasps his hand. “Lovely.” They turn around to look at the counter.

“Hold on—” Chenle’s hit with the realization, a frown falling upon his face. “You only asked it so that our relationship gets counted too!”

“Yeah. Also... I really might want to spend eternity with you. Jisung said it was romantic.” As if on command, Jaemin’s phone lights up with a notification from the young boy. Jaemin reads it, gasps, and glances at the counter. “Oh my gosh! I got one more!”

“Yeah, because you played dirty.”

“No, no, it’s because Jeno asked Jisung out!” Jaemin’s eyes light up with joy as they glance at the message once again. “Finally! Even without cupid abilities one could see there’s some mutual pining going on between them.”

Chenle doesn't know those boys well, but what he does know is that he just lost the bet and kind of got engaged. He can't help but mumble a curse, his face reddening.

"What's wrong, babe?" Jaemin asks with a gleaming smile on their face and leans closer to place a kiss on Chenle's forehead.

"Nothing…"

"I told you I'd win, didn't I?" They grin as they stroke Chenle's chin.

"Oh, shut up."

"Make me."

Chenle rolls his eyes with a sigh and gives Jaemin a short kiss, leaning back right away.

"Why are you so reluctant?" Jaemin whines.

"I still have some habits from the old times, you know? Premarital eye contact is a sin." 

“If you’re too shy just say it.” Jaemin laughs but thinks in silence for a short while. "Well, when we next time go back _up_ and get to choose a new form, one of us can be a woman and there will be no problem with marriage." They shrug. "As we are now… hm, that's not so easy but there are places where it's allowed."

"I want to stay like this for a long time." 

Their eyes meet.

"Why?"

"You're really beautiful."

Jaemin freezes for a second but then chuckles and places a hand over their heart. "I'm touched. But... not to brag, but I'm beautiful in all of my forms."

"I do not doubt that."

♡♡♡

"Hello everybody, my name is Chenle."

"My name is Renjun."

"And we begin Love Station! This week we have a special guest, Nana."

"Hi, Love Station listeners. I'm Jaemin, I specialize in giving love advice, I’m taking over this radio from now on, and I encourage you all to follow my Instagram."

The show goes as usual, with the exception of song choices. There's a whole lot of Red Velvet.

Just after the first day, both Love Station and Love Center get more followers. 

"Should I read it?" Jaemin asks during the next broadcast. "Alright then. _Hi, Love Station. I have a small concern. My girlfriend and I broke up half a year ago. I know there's no going back now, but I miss her like crazy. I just... can't move on. Do you know any tips?"_

"Moving on is hard." Renjun nods. "But try imagining yourself with somebody else, someone more attractive. Chances are, rather than your ex, you miss the feeling of being in a relationship."

"Exactly, it's common for humans. Your brain associates affection with that person, therefore you miss them, even though you just miss affection."

"There are cases where the falling out happens between people who were meant to be, though," Jaemin says.

"Of course. But it's easier to move on once you've acknowledged what we just said." 

On the last day, Jaemin makes a bold announcement.

"Everyone, I have one last thing to say." They lean to the mic. "Chenle is my boyfriend."

The staff shoots them surprised glances, Renjun smiles like a proud dad. The post Jaemin makes afterward gets a lot of attention. The comments are different, ranging from _WHAT_ to _i had a feeling, these two are obvious._

As they walk out of the building, they see Renjun getting into Mark's car in a rush. "Sorry guys, we can't give you a ride today, we forgot we have a dinner with Mark's parents scheduled." He gives them an apologetic smile.

"It's okay!" Jaemin smiles and wraps Chenle's scarf tighter around his neck. "Put your gloves on. Anyway, where do you want to go, babe?" 

"Anywhere is fine. We have eternity to go everywhere we want, don't we?" Chenle links their arms and smiles once their gazes meet. "I just have to make it into my 8 A.M class tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> if i accidentally used the wrong pronouns for jaemin please spare me, it was not intentional. anyway, i hope you liked it !!


End file.
